


mistle-foe

by the_problem_with_stardust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Everyone else had busied themselves with ornaments and tinsel, while Stiles had a clump of plastic leaves in one hand. And was standing on a folding chair he’d balanced between the coffee table and the arm of the sofa.“How are you still alive?” Derek asked, watching one of the chair legs wobble precariously.





	mistle-foe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hale_hounds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hale_hounds/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [mistle-foe (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773007) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> Written for 12 days of Sterek!
> 
> 100% inspired by @softpeachss (hale_hounds)
> 
> EDIT: Now translated into Spanish by the amazing [lbp98l](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lbp98l) on wattpad [HERE](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178331689-mistle-foe-traducci%C3%B3n) and AO3 [HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773007)

 

It took years before Derek felt ready to set foot back in Beacon Hills. Cora had already moved in with Erica, Isaac, and Boyd while the betas finished up their degrees at the community college. Over months of video calls and texts, Derek came up with a plan.

Looking around, he couldn’t help but smile. The renovations to the loft took a lot of time and effort, but the end result was worth it. Erica and Boyd had claimed the third-floor apartment, Lydia and Cora were on the second floor, and Isaac and Jackson were sharing the ground floor. At some point, they would have to remodel the remaining apartments for Kira, Scott, Allison and Stiles. But Derek had until May to figure that out.

“Derek, if you’re done staring off into space could you tell me if these lights are evenly spaced?” Lydia asked from her perch on Boyd’s shoulders.

Cora laughed at whatever his face was doing, before turning back to her girlfriend. “Looks perfect, babe.”

Lydia grumbled something under even werewolf hearing-range, then tucked the end of the lights just beneath the star.

Boyd helped her to the ground and stepped back to survey their work. He nodded once, looking pleased. “They picked a good one.”

It was true, Erica and Isaac had managed to fell an almost symmetrical evergreen. However, Derek really would have appreciated some kind of warning before the whole pack showed up at his door. At eight o’clock in the morning no less.

But looking around at Jackson and Isaac arguing over how the lights should wrap around the balcony and Erica shaping premade cookie dough into festive shapes, Derek was overwhelmed by the feelings of _pack_ and _safety_ and _home_.

It was only missing one thing.

“Anybody miss me?”

Derek jolted at the familiar voice. It had been years since they’d been in the same room, but he felt his heart do the same jump-skip.

“I see you’ve managed to make this place look less like a murder dungeon,” Stiles said, as he rounded the corner into the living space.

Scott was hot at his heels. “In order to be a dungeon, we’d have to be underground.”

“Well, murder dungeon is really more of an aesthetic…” Stiles trailed off, taking in the Christmas-themed explosion that had happened in the loft.

Shifting awkwardly, Derek managed a smile. “Um. Hi.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Heyyyy Derek,” he said, heartrate spiking.

“Not to interrupt, but Derek your timer is about to go off.” Erica wiped her hands on her jeans. “And Batman! Where’s my hug?”

With that bullet dodged, Derek busied himself in the kitchen. It was challenging to feed a pack of wolves, especially when they were hungry college kids to boot. But he and Cora had found an old recipe book that had belonged to one of their uncles and started to cook the meals they remembered.

He poked at the chili in the slow cooker, then took out the corn bread. The others were loud and rambunctious in the other room, and Derek had to take a moment to lean against the counter. It had been so long since he’d heard everyone laughing and talking like this. Like they were actual kids hanging out, not soldiers or strategists plotting the best way to defend their homes.

“You alright?” Cora asked from the doorway.

Pushing away the dark, bloody memories, Derek nodded.

She stole a bit of cookie dough, then checked the oven. “Erica? Are these ready to go in?”

“Right, I was doing something.” There was a crash and some yelling, then Erica came barreling into the kitchen. “Go help Stiles, I’ll keep an eye on everything.”

Cora rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure she doesn’t break the kitchen.”

Not that that was very reassuring, but Derek left them to it anyway.

Everyone else had busied themselves with ornaments and tinsel, while Stiles had a clump of plastic leaves in one hand. And was standing on a folding chair he’d balanced between the coffee table and the arm of the sofa.

“How are you still alive?” Derek asked, watching one of the chair legs wobble precariously.

Stiles grabbed the back of the chair for balance, then stretched higher, still inches away from the ceiling. “I feel like I should be offended.”

“Get down.” Derek stepped closer, keeping his eyes fixed firmly above where Stiles’ shirt was riding up. “Before you hurt yourself.”

“I took on a pack of harpies. No way a bit of-”

Only Derek’s quick reflexes kept him from tumbling off of the chair. “There is literally a doorway five feet from here. Why can’t you hang it there?”

“Because. This is the ideal placement.” Stiles leaned heavily into Derek, using him as leverage to reach the last bit and stick the tape in place. “Ha!”

“I should just drop you.” Derek loosened his hold on the chair, making Stiles sway dangerously. Not that Derek would ever let him fall.

Stiles squawked, waving his arms to keep his balance. “Damn it, Derek! You’re now my mistle-foe.”

“I’m gonna deck _your_ halls,” Derek shot back, falling easily into their old banter.

Jackson chucked a wad of tissue paper at them. “Just kiss already.”

Erica and Cora whistled from the kitchen. Derek sighed. He took everything back. His pack were all a bunch of assholes.

But Stiles was watching him carefully, head tipped off to one side. After a moment, he made up his mind. Before Derek knew what was happening, Stiles had sprung from his perch and left him clutching an empty chair.

“So,” Stiles stepped closer, careful not to crowd Derek. “You’re standing under the mistletoe.”

Derek dropped the chair.

Someone must’ve caught it because he didn’t hear the metal clatter to the ground. No, all he heard was the blood rushing in his ears and his own heartrate picking up.

Stiles licked his lips, watching as Derek’s eyes followed the motion.

“Is it okay if I-?”

The question wasn’t fully formed before Derek’s lips were on his. Someone cheered, and a phone camera clicked. Probably Lydia, but Derek couldn’t be bothered to check.

When they finally broke for air, Stiles’ arms were around Derek’s waist and Derek had one hand fisted in Stiles’ hair.

“We should do that again,” Stiles said, a little breathless. “Like a lot.”

Derek laughed, pulling him closer and burying his face in the side of Stiles’ neck. He could almost feel the missing piece sliding into place.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I actually will link all of the edits here, promise!
> 
> EDIT: [Here it is!](http://12daysofsterek.tumblr.com/post/181284316656/author-theproblemwithstardust-type-of-work)


End file.
